Firefighters are heroic individuals who risk their lives every day for the common good. As regular ordinary citizens are fleeing a building because of a fire, the firefighters are rushing into the building. Fighting fires in a high rise or multistory building can be particularly challenging. When a fire occurs on a top floor of these buildings, firefighters have to travel to these floors in order to fight the fire. Very often this means the firefighter must climb numerous stairs to reach the fire, because the use of the elevator during a power outage would create a potentially treacherous and hazardous situation. The present invention is designed provide energy that is not contingent upon the power associated with the building. The present invention will continue to supply power even if the power to the main building is shut-off or compromised.